


Day 11 - Everybody Wants To Be A Cat

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: AU - Hogwarts Era.Detention time for our favourite Gryffindors and Slytherins!Truth or Dare?





	Day 11 - Everybody Wants To Be A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11
> 
> Song: Everybody wants to be a cat - Dimie Cat
> 
> Rating: M

 

 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

"Do we really have to do this?" repeated Ron for what Hermione suspected was the millionth time.

"We wouldn't have to if you weren't so stupid! I can't believe you started a fight right in the middle of a corridor! What did you expect exactly? Of course McGonagall would give you detention!" hissed Hermione while pushing Ron towards the classroom door "And I can't believe you had us help you out of the idiotic situation you had landed yourself into and got us landed in detention along with you! Oh and Harry...I haven't had a chance to tell him off yet, but how could he punch Nott on the nose?"

Ron turned around and lashed "Rich, coming from someone who slapped Malfoy in the face back in third year!"

Hermione tsk'd "Well, I didn't get caught, did I? Plus, Harry's reaction was totally uncalled for, what did he expect?"

The redhead stopped to think and sighed "Well, I guess Zabini's reaction was only natural...Harry ended up with a black eye! What I didn't expect was my sister to jump in, honestly"

Hermione couldn't believe Ron would be so naive, what did he expect from Ginny exactly? "Oh, honestly Ron, you know she has a temper, of course she'd defend him! What truly surprised me was Pansy jumping in to defend Zabini! Never seen someone pulling hair with such ferocity!"

Her best friend narrowed his eyes at the thought "Bloody Slytherins! It's their Merlin damned fault!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, thing that meant she was about to snap, and narrowed her eyes back "Seriously, Ronald? This is all your fault!  _You_ started it!"

"No, the bloody ferret did!" Ron growled back stubbornly.

"Oh, come on Ron, how many times did he taunt us in the past years? He didn't raise his wand, he just made a stupid joke!

The ginger brightened at the thought of what had happened that morning "He didn't see that coming, did he? I tackled him to the ground, and the stupid ferret couldn't even move!"

Hermione scoffed "It's the only way you could have injured him, honestly. He would have blocked any spell you might have sent his way!"

Ron's ears reddened instantly "Are you saying I'm a mediocre wizard?"

The brunette shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "No, Ron. I'm saying he's a better dueller"

"Hey" drawled a cold voice from behind Hermione "as Granger said, I'm more than capable of raising my wand".

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy smirking, while the other Slytherins chuckled silently.

"I'd be a bit concerned if you raised your wand for Weasley, mate" said Nott, an obnoxious smirk plastered on his face.

At that point Zabini put his arm around Malfoy's shoulders and pulled him towards his "Maybe he likes a redhead?", resulting in the pale blond pushing him away in annoyance.

"I assure you he does not".  _Of course Pansy had something to say about Malfoy's...wand_.

Theo smiled playfully "Something to add, my dear?"

Pansy shrugged her shoulders "I think it's safe to say I can get his wand raised"

Hermione had had enough and hissed "Do we really have to have this conversation? McGonagall will be here any minute!"

"Jealous, are we?" retorted Pansy while adjusting her black hair.

Malfoy had had enough too, for he cut in and said "Can we NOT talk about my cock like this? And for the record, Weasley has a greater chance of raising it than you do Pans!"

Ron paled visibly at the disturbing mental image "That's disgusting" he said to Hermione "Let's join Harry, I've had enough of Slytherins"

XXX

"-and I'm utterly disappointed in all of you. Engaging in such primitive displays of dominance. It was a truly disgraceful behaviour and I hope that this detention will help remind you how you're expected to behave in the future. You will join Madame Pince in the Library and spend the night in adjacent room, sorting books out and repairing the damaged ones."

Malfoy was the first to get up, and he was about to disappear through the door when Professor McGonagall stopped him "Mr. Malfoy, where do you think you're going?"

He smirked obnoxiously and retorted "Well, to serve detention,  _Professor._ "

McGonagall smiled somewhat evilly and continued "Well, you'll have to hand me your wand first. I'm not having a repeat of what happened this morning, and being wandless should be enough of a deterrent. Now-" she gestured towards Malfoy's wand with her hand "if you please".

"How are we supposed to repair the books without our wands?" complained Pansy Parkinson, glaring in the general direction of the elder witch.

The Gryffindor Head sent a condescending look towards the black haired Slytherin "Miss Parkinson, you will repair them the Muggle way, of course"

"WHAT? No, wait a minute, this is servant stuff! I'm not going to spend the whole night repairing books without magic. My father won't be happy to know this happened" complained Malfoy stomping his foot on the floor.

"Oh, Mister Malfoy your father has already been warned about your incoming detention by Professor Snape, so I'm sure you won't need to go through the hassle of writing him a letter. Now, hand me your wands and off you go!" concluded the stern witch, leaving no room for further complaints.

Malfoy spent the whole walk from McGonagall's class to the Library complaining about their task, and when he threatened to have McGonagall suspended for what was the third time in five minutes, Hermione snapped "Malfoy, would you bloody stop it? First of all, if you'd left Ron alone no one of us would be here. Secondly, manual work never killed nobody, or are you scared you won't be able to accomplish anything without your precious wand?"

"What's the fucking point in being a wizard if I have to repair books the Muggle way? They're wasting my time!" he elaborated.

"Well, that's the whole point of being in detention. Doing something you  _don't like doing_. I'm sure you're smart enough to get that" remarked Hermione while opening the Library doors "And-"

"And" Harry, who'd been surprisingly silent until then, cut her off "Stop wasting your time with ferret boy, Hermione. He'll come around, once he realises he doesn't have much choice. Let's go"

XXX

As soon as Madame Pince closed the door behind her, Ginny and Harry tackled the bigger trunks, on the far end of the room, and started sorting the books by genre and by level of damage. They were working efficiently and used Quidditch talk as a distraction.

Zabini and Nott groaned and moaned but eventually settled down on the opposite side of the room and started lazily pulling books out of a couple of boxes, all the while talking about girls.

Malfoy sat on his own, working deftly and getting a lot of work done with a no-nonsense attitude that screamed "The sooner I'm done with this shit, the sooner I'll be back in my dorms"

Ron was sitting beside Hermione, dusting the covers of a pile of fairly new books. Luckily the books in need of a repair were relatively few, noted Hermione with relief, while dropping her bag on the floor. They should be done in a couple of hours.  _Or_ they would if Pansy Parkinson would do her part, instead of picking at her fingernails.

"Glamour charms wearing off their Pansy dear?" she asked feigning innocence "Good, then you shouldn't have any issues with work ruining your nails…"

Everybody glanced up, ready to witness the Slytherin Viper and Gryffindor Lioness having a go at each other.

"I'm surprised you know what a glamour charm is, Granger" replied the Slytherin giving Hermione a scathing look "I'd teach you to cast one, but I don't associate with people like you"

Hermione jumped up and stormed towards Pansy, ready to give her a piece of her mind "Look, Little Miss Pugface, I'm not doing your work for you so grab a box and start sorting the sodding books!"

Pansy jumped up and pointed her manicured finger at Hermione's chest "What did you just call me, you Mud-"

"Pans! Shut that fucking trap! I want out of here as soon as possible, leave Granger alone and do your fucking part!" boomed Malfoy, surprising everyone in the room.

The Slytherin girl couldn't believe her ears "But, Draco" she complained "why are you defending this swot?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes "I'm not defending anyone" he explained "I just want to get out of this bloody room as soon as possible, and you're slowing things down. Now, shut the fuck up and sort the books!" he commanded.

Pansy on her part stomped her foot on the ground and made a beeline to the closed door, shouting "I've had enough! I'm not spending another minute in this room!".

She then grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it, but nothing happened.

Pansy tried pushing, pulling and turning, but the door didn't budge.

"The bloody door is jammed! Theo, help me! I need to get out of here!" she ordered.

Nott reluctantly got up and went to check the lock, trying to open it without success.

"Well, ladies and gents...we're trapped in" he declared after a thorough examination.

Harry and Ginny abandoned their work and walked towards the Slytherin boy to inspect the door, and after pulling and pushing the very same way Nott had, they turned towards Hermione and Ron, a dark look on their faces "He's right, there's no way out" confirmed Harry.

Nott rolled his eyes "Well, thank you for this startling assessment that confirms exactly what I told you a moment ago. By all means, check that I'm not lying" he said, gesturing towards the door.

Hermione stepped forward, intent on examining it for herself, when a loud shriek stopped her in her tracks.

"This is your fault!"

Could Pansy really be that ignorant? "Mine? How can it be my fault exactly?" retorted Hermione incredulously

"Well, this should be interesting….go on Parkinson, enlighten us with your superior intellect" Ginny dared, laughing in Pansy's face.

Harry, to avoid the incoming Ginny vs Pansy showdown, cut them both off saying "Come on, girls. It's no one's fault!"

And, to everyone's surprise, Malfoy added "It can't be Granger's fault anyway, we're all wandless Pans. Salazar, I gave you more credit for your powers of observation and deduction than that! You're embarrassing Slytherin House!"

Hermione threw him an odd sort of look, trying to work out why the Slytherin Prince had defended her twice in however long they'd been there, and as if on cue Zabini narrowed his eyes at Malfoy and asked "Why exactly are you defending Granger? Second time in a row...are you feeling well Draco?"

Malfoy sent a condescending look towards his friend "It's either this" he said "or everyone coming to blows. We are wandless and up against the Weaselette, Granger and that Neanderthal Weasley, not to mention the Bloody Boy Who Lived and his dumb luck, we don't exactly stand a chance if this turns into an ugly physical brawl, mate"

Zabini seemed to weigh Malfoy's word, then nodded "I bow to your superior logic, after all it's based on experience of being on the receiving hand of Granger's temper" he said pointing towards Hermione, who couldn't help but smile while recollecting the memory of her epic slap.

Malfoy's cheeks pinked slightly "What part" he hissed "of  _never speaking of that again_ don't you understand?"

Before things could get out of hand again, Hermione interrupted the two boys "Look, can we just stop the verbal sparring for a minute? We have to find a way out of here!"

Astoundingly, everyone agreed and they tried everything in their powers to open the door, without succeeding.

After the last, useless attempt, they all gathered in a circle in the middle of the room, unsure about what their next move should be.

It was Theodore Nott who spoke first "Look, we're clearly not going to be able to open that bloody door, and Madame Pince hasn't come back yet, so what about a nice, old Truth Game to pass the time?"

Pansy jumped up and down excitedly "Why not a truth  _or dare_  then?"

Malfoy threw Pansy a disbelieving look "Pans, for fuck's sake, do you  _really_ want to play Truth  _or dare_  with a bunch of reckless Gryffindors?"

"Suppose not" she conceded begrudgingly.

"We're not playing any stupid game with you lot" intervened Ron resolutely "You'd just cheat. Plus, there's no way I'd ever share a truth with you"

Harry instantly nodded his head vigorously "Yeah, we're not playing!"

At that point Malfoy smirked deviously "What, scared Potter? Can't you handle a little Truth game with four wandless Slytherins?"

Hermione saw Harry's eyes glint and tried to stop him "Harry, he's just-"

"OK. We're in" he replied, cutting Hermione off "Plus, we can't sign any magical contract without our wands…" he added as an afterthought.

So the eight students sat on the floor, in circle, and Nott started explaining the rules. "So, we all can ask a question each, and everyone must answer. If you don't, you're out. Clear?"

"Crystal" sighed Hermione, ready to be embarrassed to no end.

"So, who goes first?" asked Harry inquisitively, while scanning the other participants.

"I will" volunteered Ginny. "OK, first question, it's innocuous enough. Have you ever cheated during a game, a match or an exam, or anything of the sort?"

Hermione's eyes bulged and instantly met Harry's, the both of them thinking about the same thing:  _McLaggen_.

On one hand Hermione didn't want to reveal what she'd done during Quidditch Try Outs, on the other she was highly competitive and didn't want to lose, so she pondered what to do and how to avoid hurting Ron's feelings.

Malfoy was the first to answer "I don't need to cheat during exams, Weaselette. As for the matches...no, I haven't. Not that I can think of, anyway, if you don't count third year when I impersonated a Dementor. I'm sure you remember, Potter. Next."

Harry was next "Bloody idiot. Of course I remember! Anyway I've never cheated during a match either, but I did copy a couple of exams"

"You what?" cut in Hermione "Harry, you could have been caught!"

"Well, I didn't get caught…" he said sheepishly then looked away and muttered "Next".

Once Pansy ("Come on who doesn't cheat during the exams?"), Zabini ("I stole Flitwick's copy of our exam and prepared it in advance. Got top marks!"), Nott ("Nope, never copied. I did let others copy mine though, guess it counts as cheating too") and Ron ("Yeah, copied a couple of exams too, I guess") it was Hermione's turn.

"Yes. I did" she simply stated.

Everyone looked bewildered at her statement and Malfoy asked "When?"

Hermione smirked and elaborated "Oh, just now I guess. And that's all you'll get out of me". She saw that Harry visibly relaxed and sent him a wink.

"OK, whatever Princess. You managed your way around the first question, but you'll have to answer mine." said Nott. "You all will. So...who was the first person you've had sex with? My first time was with Daphne Greengrass in a broom closet".

"Charming" commented Ginny.

"You can go next, Weaselette" retorted Nott smirking.

"Oh fine. Ron don't have a fit, though, or I swear I'm going to tell Mum it was you who charmed her knitting needles" she warned her brother "It was with Harry at The Burrow, before school started"

Harry's face reddened nearly as much as Ron's ears, but apart from the general sniggering coming from the Slytherins no one said a thing.

"Well, Potter...what about you?" asked Pansy.

"It was with Ginny" he simply said, averting Ron's gaze "Parkinson, you next".

Pansy looked nervously at Malfoy and Zabini, then sighed "Zabini, during fifth year, and I was his first time too, so I guess you already have his answer. I managed to raise his wand just fine, Draco." she said, narrowing her eyes at the smirking blond. "Weasley, your turn" she then barked without looking away from Malfoy.

Ron fidgeted with his robes, then looked away and mumbled "Lavender, right after Gryffindor's first match of the year"

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the revelation.

"Come on now, Granger." said Zabini "If you keep your mouth open that way, someone might think you want it filled…"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and threatened "You're lucky I don't have my wand with me, Zabini. Otherwise I would have cleaned  _your mouth_ with soap"

"Okay, okay...it's all really nice but now it's Granger's turn" intervened Nott before things could escalate any further.

Hermione sighed and collected the strength to admit the truth in front of everyone. Well, it wouldn't be such a surprise for anyone, but despite that, she was embarrassed to no end.

"I'm still a virgin" she half-whispered, expecting everyone to burst out laughing. Only, no one did.

She glanced around the room at the other participants, and they all had straight faces. Even Pansy Parkinson.

"So I guess this leaves me…" said Malfoy in a calm, collected voice.

Harry and Nott nodded, so the blond continued "I'm still a virgin too, so don't make it sound like the end of the world Granger!" he said out loud, eliciting a series of gasps.

"You're what?" asked Ron incredulously, voicing everybody's thoughts.

"A virgin, Weasley. It means I've never had sex, I'm sure it's not such a difficult concept to grasp" retorted Malfoy impatiently.

Hermione tried to mask her surprise at the news that The Slytherin Prince wasn't the Sex God everyone thought him to be. Well, he was always busy studying, and he was Quidditch Captain, so well...it did make sense, in a certain way. Still, she'd always imagined him as an experienced guy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Pansy, who said "Well, I'll go next. Something a little lighter, maybe…" she said looking at her and Malfoy. "What's the most embarrassing incident you've had with a potion?"

Hermione paled again, what was with the unwelcome questions? She'd have to find her way around this one too. For the time being, she decided to concentrate on everyone else's answers.

Pansy giggled and said "One day I got the wrong hair potion and I turned my hair pink, didn't notice until I was in Diagon Alley and people started giving me weird looks!"

Nott laughed out loud "Well…" he said "I tried to make my cock grow when I was 11. It ended up covered in a slimy purple substance, but pretty much the same length. And before you ask" he said interrupting Blaise "Yes, it has grown since first year. So, no...I don't need a potion."

Everyone laughed and Ron intervened "Well, me and Harry blew up a cauldron back in fourth year, we ended up covered in green boils. Snape wouldn't treat us, of course, so we had to go fetch Madame Pomfrey all the way from the Hospital Wing!" he finished, eliciting another round of laughter.

They were all sort of getting along and having fun, Hermione noted with surprise. She, on the other hand, was worried about what she'd say during her turn, and couldn't stop glancing towards a certain blond, who sat across from her and he too sent her a few curious glances here and there.

Harry looked in her direction and said "Hermione, why don't you tell us about  _your_ incident with a potion?"

_The little shit!_

"Yeah, Hermione" echoed Ron "That was utterly brilliant! No wait, it was fun _cat_ stic!"

Pansy scoffed "Come on Weasley, thought you were a bit slow but we all know it's  _fantastic"_

Ron brushed her off"No, no. It was fan _cat_ stic! Ask Hermione…" he said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well by all means Granger" said Malfoy amusedly "don't keep us waiting."

Hermione threw a threatening glance towards her two supposedly best friends, one that promised there would be consequences one she got hold of her wand, and sighed. Okay, she'd tell her story, but she wouldn't spare Harry or Ron.

"We were in our second year, and those two - she said pointing at Ron and Harry - were convinced that you -she then glanced towards Malfoy - were the Heir of Slytherin. And don't make that face, I knew it was ridiculous, but would they listen to me? Of course not. So, to clear all doubts I brewed the Polyjuice Potion so-"

"You WHAT?" exclaimed Nott, his eyes wide open. "That's impossible, we were only 12!"

"Well, it clearly wasn't since I did. I brewed it in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, in broad daylight, if you want to know. Anyway, as you all know you need a piece of the person you want to transform into for it to work, so during the duelling club-"

"Oh yeah I remember that! Everyone thought Potter was the great great grandson of big ol'Salazy! That was hilarious!" commented Zabini.

Harry didn't properly agree, if his "Talk for yourself" was an indication.

"I was saying" exclaimed Hermione "that during duelling club I got hold of Millicent Bulstrode's hair from her robe, and stored it away for future use. Then Harry and Ron drugged Crabbe and Goyle and-"

"How did you manage to drug them?" asked Malfoy, a glint in his eyes.

Hermione smirked at the memory. "It wasn't hard, they have more appetite than brains, so I filled two pastries with a sleeping draught and levitated them in the middle of the Hall, when they found them, they simply ate them without asking themselves too many questions"

"Could you be any fucking thicker?" exclaimed Theo, nearly incredulous.

"Well, it played in our favour, so I'm not complaining, but yeah, anyway" continued Hermione "We had the last ingredient, so we went back to the bathroom and added it to the potion, and it was honestly disgusting. I had to run to the nearest stall nausea threatened, and well…"

"What?" asked Pansy, with eyes wide open in trepidation.

"And apparently Millicent Bulstrode had a cat, and that was its hair" concluded Hermione, hoping there won't be many questions.

"Wait, Granger" asked Malfoy "but...the Polyjuice potion is designed for human transformations only! Wha-" then it hit him.

"You turned into a cat! You actually turned into a giant cat! Didn't you?" he asked, trying his best not to burst out laughing, and failing so far.

"You bet she did!" exclaimed Ron "Oh, Harry do you remember? She had this giant fluffy tail and whiskers! She actually had whiskers!"

"Oh Ron, do we want to talk about that time when your own spell backfired and you spent a couple of hours puking snails?" she retorted angrily.

"That was brilliant Weasley, I will never forget!" exclaimed Malfoy, laughing hard.

"Oh shut it! Rich coming from Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!" retorted Ron.

"Well Ron" countered Ginny "At least he was a cute ferret. You must admit there's nothing remotely cute in vomiting snails for hours".

They were all laughing hard when the door burst opened and an extremely worried Professor McGonagall walked in. "Oh thank Godric, you're all fine!" she exclaimed "Madame Pince forgot that the castle can be funny sometimes! This door, once closed, can be unlocked only from the outside! Now, off you go! It's past curfew!" she dismissed them.

They all got up and scurried out, mumbling reluctant goodbyes.

Hermione was walking next to Ron, when she realised she'd forgotten her bag in the Library. "Go on you three" she said to her friends before turning around "I'll catch up with you!".

The corridor wasn't particularly long, but it was a bit dark, so she walked slowly, lest she collide with something.

"Looking for something, Granger?" came Malfoy's drawl from somewhere in front of her "This, for example?" he said walking in the dim torch light and holding her bag.

Hermione eyed him carefully, but noticed that his eyes were playful and he was smiling "Yeah, well...thank you, I guess?" she said extending her hand to grab the schoolbag.

Malfoy approached her and leaned over, whispering in her ear "Given how fierce a human you are, Granger" he stroked his nose on her neck, sending shivers down Hermione's spine, all the while intoxicating her with his minty scent "Forgive me if I can't help but wonder how naughty a kitty you'd be. Colour me intrigued, Hermione Granger".

And before Hermione could move, react or say anything...he was gone, leaving her as intrigued as he claimed to be.

THE END


End file.
